


Double Dutch

by orphan_account



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Anal stuff, Explicit Consent, Manual Page 44: General Threesome Mechanics, Multi, aged-up young wizards characters, blowjobs perhaps, rimming i guess, the smut you all knew was coming but which has only now come to the surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when I asked DD if aged-up smut of her characters was okay?<br/>This is that smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dutch

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ask_sedxu0o&feature=kp Recommended listening.

There was a slight _whumf!_ of displaced air, a noise the young man who arrived was used to creating. He looked around, caught sight of the thing above his front door, sighed, and went to take a shower, changing into a floppy tank top and jeans.

When he came downstairs, rather than address the problem over the door, he walked into the kitchen, heated up some rice and curry chicken from a few days back, and updated the precís in his Manual on the intervention he’d just finished in Nairobi. Only after he’d had a while to digest and read did he turn to his new apartment’s threshold.

"Are you serious?" asked the older wizard, his kinky hair hanging in thick, short twists. His dark brow was creased in annoyance at his pet, a self-absorbed Maine Coon who'd been named Jester before he met a human who could ask his real name, and who was presently levitating over his apartment's doorway. "I said _low key_ , Shreiir."

 _Gonna need some of that good stuff,_ insisted Shreiir, rotating lazily.

"Wet food mixed every day for a week if you get out of my hair for the next hour?" asked Darryl, fixing a stern eye on the feline.

_Two._

"Deal."

 _In the Speech_. Darryl whistled.

"Everybody's a cynic, honestly. I wouldn't lie." And to prove it, he reiterated his promise in that language in which no lies are possible. Satisfied, Shriier made his way to the floor and out the door, murmuring about some nearby toms who'd been asking for trouble. Darryl sent his cat strong disapproval. Behave! Darryl caught the tail end of the equivalent of a noncommittal grunt, but the snickering from upstairs made it impossible for him to follow up.

"Clear, cousins," he sighed. Two young people came around the corner of the hallway Darryl’s bedroom was down. One was a woman with delicate  features and long, pin-straight hair, the other a young man with a crop and the same features, and they were a twychild, fraternal twin wizards. “Come to break in the apartment, I’m guessing.”

" If you’re ready, McAllister," said Tuyet, with a small smile. "Unless you changed your mind?"

"Not a chance, dude," replied Darryl, briskly approaching the two. Nguyet grabbed his arm, pulled him down to her height, and hungrily pressed her lips to his with a ferocity even her brother couldn't match, nibbling at the lower one and pushing her tongue aggressively into his mouth. When she finally pulled away, a string of saliva connected them; Darryl licked it up, crossing his eyes and laughing.

"It's been so long since last time! That was, what, your 22nd birthday?" Nguyet tilted her head, giggling.

"Which was five days ago, Nguyet," said Darryl easily. "Doesn't matter...New apartment, new adventure. What do you want to try today?"

"Oh, that's no fun! We'll surprise you. You know the safe word." They spoke simultaneously, and moved as they did so, until Tuyet was behind Darryl, grinding his crotch into Darryl's toned backside and sucking at his neck, while Nguyet crashed their mouths back together, shoved a hand into his pants to rub a growing erection, and slipped a hand up his shirt to grope his chest with slim fingers. But even with the immediacy of their actions, they were careful and deliberate: Darryl liked a slower approach, and was easily overwhelmed by two bodies working at him simultaneously.

In concerted effort, the twychild pulled Darryl's shirt off, admiring his musculature. Like most wizards, Darryl ate well, and exercised frequently: that, and his indomitable energy, made him quite the looker from the neck down, a contrast to the average face above.

"Nothing surprising about this,"said Darryl into Nguyet's soft lips, which is when the handcuffs clicked shut. He found himself blindfolded and pushed to his knees by two sets of determined hands, and then a heady scent: Tuyet's pubic hair. Darryl hung back, finding his equilibrium.

Tuyet and Nguyet paused noticeably. They’d never tried this, and they weren’t going to risk harming Darryl over a little fun.

“You wanna safeword out? Let us know,” said Nguyet. Darryl just shook his head, smiling a little.

“Get over here, whichever of you,” he said and Tuyet obliged: Darryl could feel him coming, and opened his mouth to take the younger man into his tongue's mobile caresses. Darryl knew all of Tuyet's weaknesses: the gentle press of tongue into urethra, the loud, lewd smacking noises his mouth made around the length of it. But without his hands, he didn't have the same control. Instead, Tuyet grabbed some of Darryl's hair and pulled him back and forth, slowly, careful not to gag him. Their only experiment in that direction had ended in a decidedly unsexy coughing fit.

Nguyet frowned for a moment before her expression cleared, and with a few words she reached sideways into empty air, producing a tube of lubricant and a double-ended strap-on dildo, which was attached to a harness. She thoroughly lubed up both ends with a careful eye kept on the motion of Darryl’s full lips around Tuyet’s cock, and the slight sucking noises Darryl made as it slid past his tongue and sucking mouth.

She slid one slightly textured phallus into the warm envelope of her cleft with a slightly hissed exhalation, and tossed her head to get her hair out of her face before signaling Tuyet, who pulled his dick out of Darryl’s mouth with a forlorn sigh.

“Oh, quit whining,” admonished Nguyet, although she was smiling. “Give me a second to get him prepped.” She gently grabbed Darryl’s arm, leading the panting young man over to an armchair before she sat down in it. “Bend over, buddy.” Darryl did, and Nguyet spread his cheeks manually. She’d been intending to lube him up, but that could wait—far more pleasant uses could be made of this position. After producing and inserting a dental damn, she leaned forward (after a brief, clandestine sniff to make sure he’d remembered to clean himself out) and licked his anus, giving it a sloppy kiss, and then shoving her tongue inside, to Darryl’s obvious delight.

“Ah, shit, Nguyet, I won’t be able to stand—urgle,” said Darryl, as Tuyet snuck up on him and pressed the spit-slick head of his cock back through Darryl’s lips. Tuyet was a tad more forceful this time, aware that Darryl tended to adjust well over time, and the little groans of pleasure coming from the older wizard meant the slightly rougher treatment was working. Nguyet reached down between Darryl’s legs with a hand still covered in lube from the strap-on and began to stroke him off, covering her fingers in pre-ejaculate.

All too suddenly, Darryl’s mewls choked off: Tuyet had come in his mouth, and he made an exaggerating gulping noise as he swallowed it and gasped for breath as Tuyet pulled out, deflating. Nguyet took that as her cue, and shoved three lubed up fingers in a claw formation through Darryl’s anal sphincter. Tuyet stood to the side, flopping onto the couch and playing with his cock a little, waiting for it to rise again.

Nguyet stood up and turned Darryl around so he could hold himself against the chair, and then, face aglow, lined up the dildo’s anterior end with his entrance and pressed it in, rolling her hips slightly both to ease the way and bring waves of pleasure over her partner. Once she had it fully inside him, she leaned over his back and began to twitch her hips in a short, rapid fashion, making sure there was little loss of penetration (the sensation of which Darryl despised) and the penetrating object rubbed against his prostate. Darryl’s groans became nearer to shouts, and he began to shake under Nguyet, but she had one more trick up her sleeve: she spoke a few quick words, and  a tightness appeared at the base of Darryl’s cock, as well as an equally invisible pocket around the head.

“Wizard’s Cock Ring!” crowed Nguyet, a manic grin highlighting her sharp features. “Borrowed it from Ronan Nolan, it’s a wonder—” Anything else she was trying to say was drowned out by Darryl’s cries of pleasure and torment, but they were underscored with a thread of panic, and she pulled out immediately, turned Darryl around, and pulled off the blindfold. Tuyet was already there with the cuffs’ keys, which he inserted to remove them. Darryl was breathing hard, flecked with sweat, and he sat on the armchair for a minute, face blank and chest heaving.

“Sorry,” he said, after a long silence. “Got a little overloaded there, sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry!” replied Nguyet, stricken. “I should have paid better attention to you, it’s my bad.” Darryl pulled her down to his lap and gave her a quick hug of reassurance, which worked far better than it would have for most people. Darryl’s “people skills”, as always, were at work, and soothed Nguyet easily.

“You know, I’ve still got this cock ring...”

“Sorry! I’ll take it off if you—” Darryl shook his head.

“I dunno about you, but I wanna come before you and Tu go home. What do you say?” Nguyet turned around in his lap to face him, and grinned, placing one hand on an ever-slim shoulder and using the other to guide his cock into her vagina before placing it on the other shoulder, moving both hands to around his neck, and kissing him furiously as she began to bounce in his lap.

Darryl was a bit thicker around than the dildo had been, and the stretching sensation was lovely; Nguyet felt a great orgasm coming, but unlike the boys, was able to go for plenty more than one, and didn’t bother staving it off. She came with a little sigh and rolled off of Darryl, seeing that Tuyet had become more than hard enough. Darryl laid on the floor at her behest, smiling much more now that he was out of his bonds, and Nguyet oriented herself atop him and facing the opposite direction, sucking his cock with enthusiasm while he craned up to lick her exposed vulva.

Tuyet pulled Darryl’s hips up, forcing Nguyet to adjust her position to accommodate him, and slid his cock into Darryl’s slick anus, his tool surrounded by the Ring and Condom spell-ward. Darryl immediately began to moan into Nguyet’s pussy causing a pleasant sensation of vibration, and setting off another orgasm from her. Tuyet was intending to wait for Darryl, but all the cock rings had been, perhaps shortsightedly, programmed with the same release word.

It all began to fall apart at the same time: Nguyet shuddered out third and fourth orgasms, and Darryl started doing _that one thing in particular_ to her clit that built her up to a yet larger one; Darryl bucked up into her mouth, overcome with frustration as his restraint and gripping her hips with a single-minded determination to get her off like orgasm slowed entropy; and Tuyet fucked Darryl with such force that the entire position slipped, and all of them felt Darryl’s pleasure in their bones. The last impetus was another Darryl popping into the room, entirely naked, lubing up, and sliding his way into Tuyet’s backdoor.

Nguyet shouted the word around Darryl’s cock, and all the rings released at once, flooding the caps with come and releasing heat energy, causing a soothing warmth to emanate in the mouths of Nguyet and Tuyet before obliterating the gametes and vanishing. All flopped, sweaty and spent, on the floor, and the second Darryl looked rather unsatisfied until Nguyet picked herself up, frowned a bit, scrounged up another dental damn from her claudication, and took him into her mouth with alacrity, scraping gently with her teeth just as he liked, playing with his balls, and using the longest finger of the palm smoothly rubbing the testes to tease his asshole. The second Darryl came into her mouth, and she spat into her hand, producing a hand towel and wiping it off with an expression of mild disgust. Then they all curled up and took a nap.

Darryl, as usual the first to wake, set about making a hearty lunch in the kitchen with his double, so that by the time his partners woke, lemon pepper wings and seasoned fries were hot and ready to eat. Tuyet and Nguyet, unused to the kind of fare Darryl’s family cooked, ate with delight and talked wizardry, games, and home life with the abdal before teleporting out with well wishes for homebreaking, and a subtle implication of another go soon.

Darryl heard scratching at the door, piteous and begging, and sighed before going to let the cat in.

**Author's Note:**

> The recommended listening was a joke.  
> (Can you spot the reference to one of the other smutfics on this site?)


End file.
